New Hoenn
'''New Hoenn '''is the primay region and central focus of Zub: The Adventures of Stuff and accmpanying media. It is stated to be south of the Sinnoh region and to the far east of Kanto and Johto. Its relations to Unova is unknown. History Not much is known about New Hoenn. Howver, it is known that several catostrophic events plagued the region between the events of Pokémon Emerald and Zub: The Adventure of Stuff. The results are generally good overall;such as several landmasses expanding and enlarging, and new areas being discovered. However, some areas are not so lucky, as seen with the Ruins of Rustboro and What remains of Dewford Island. Several oceanic routes were also destroyed in the proccess. In addition, two new industrial areas, being the Industrial Wasteland and the Titanic Tower, both of which were later abandoned. Geographical Features Lake Areti A quaint lake formed by seismic disruptions, Lake Areti is known for its serene peacefulness and ability to put the restless to ease of mind. It is only helped by the fact that it is only a short walk away from Littleroot Town, which had been voted the most peaceful island ever for several years straight. Mt. Chimney An active volcano formed long ago, Mt. Chimney is the centerpiece and one of the highest natural points within all of New Hoenn. Due to its sheer energy and natural woe, it is constantly under heavy investigation. Granite Cave The only notable feature of all of Dewford island, Granite Cave was once thought to have been destroyed. However, recently an alternate entrance has been discovered, revealing several unsettling sevrets of the dark cave. Desert Initially just a short detour route home to no terribly interesting stops, the Desert has grown at an alarming rate for seemingly no reason. It now encompasses much of its former mountain borders and efforts are being put up to prevent it from reaching Fortree City. Vouno Mountains Originally just the home of New Mauville and nothing else, the Vouno Mountains formed when tetonic earthquakes have forced a sudden shift that caused these mountains to form around a small lagoon. They are stunningly tall for being ocean-bound, and are filled with all sorts of unexplored wonders. Mirage Island A mythical island that only appears rarely, hence the name Mirage Island. No one knows where it disappears off to. Mt. Pyre Mt. Pyre is a small mountainous island off the coast a ways from Lilycove City. It is unusual in the fact that it is actually a graveyard for all dead Pokémon. It is also guarded by two elderly women. Mythic Paradise A small island located in a river to the west of Mt. Pyre, it is home to such wonders the like that no one has ever seen before... However, the Mythic Paradise is surrounded in an impenetrable veil, preventing access. Great Blue The Great Blue is an enormous expanse of ocean filled with wondrous, powerful monsters and beasts. It is also way to many other regions, hence whoebver controls it gains much power. It is mostly unexplored, however, and highly dangerous. New Towns and Cities Magna Excipe Once the Great Blue had been discovered, humanity realized it needed to be protected. Hence, the island checkpoint of Magna Excipe was founded. In possession of a large peninsula with a rateher large dam, it has become one of the largest capitals in all of New Hoenn. Within it lay many notable residents. Sandune Town Sandune Town is a small outpost in the far end of the desert for wayfarers, nomads, and those who are just lost in the desert to find refuge and find a way back to normal civilization. It is also relatively close to Fortree, providing easy trading and escape from the harsh desert storms. Dorf Town Realizing how quickly the world around them was changing and modernizing, several of the elderly and their families fled to a secluded meadow deep within a forest and founded Dorf Town. With its name literally translating to Village Town. its residences prefer to cherish the old in lieu of the new. Other Areas of Note Ruins of Rustboro The Ruins of Rustboro were once a large metropolis of a city. However, over time, attacks from an unknown assailant wore it down to little more than rubble. Industrial Wasteland Once the vast expanse of wilderness known as the Safri Zone, the Industrial Wasteland was formed once metropolizing Hoenn went too far. It has since been abandoned into a state of constant decay. Titanic Tower A mysterious, inhumanely large tower that myteriously appeared one day to the southern borders of the region. Nothing is known of it. Miror Base A large, afro-shaped fortress Miror B. accidentally created when he was an author. Nobody, not even he, knows of its existencem and it waits in ice-cold stasis until he returns for it. The New New Mauville Carnival An annual carnival that travels the world. Its crew is all dead after an incident with toxic mutation, and has not been seen for a long time. The Underbellows The Underbellows are a labirynth of underground tunnels in New Hoenn, notorious for their intense heat and bountiful supply of lava and Fire-Type Pokémon. Category:Locations